Wide Open Sky
by 27x18
Summary: When a flame sealed letter makes its way to both the Vongola and Simon compounds two bosses are about to be thrown together thanks to a 400 year old agreement between their great grandfathers. Semi-AU 00xFem!27, EnmaxFem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Wide Open Sky

Author : 27x18

Disclaimer : KHR belongs to all correct legal entities and Akira Amano-sama, only thing I own is my cat. Who is glaring at me for sneezing.

Warnings : Language I guess, where there is Hayato there is swearing.

~.~

 **Notes** : This is semi-AU, Vongola Tenth Gen never met the Simon _famiglia_ back in Japan, the Curse of the Rainbow arc happened and the Arcobaleno were de-cursed, but there has been no contact between the Simon and Vongola since Primo's time.

~.~

Sawada Tsunahime, also known in Italy as Vongola Tsunahime, or Decimo, was currently buried under a collection of leaning towers, not just any towers mind you, towers of paperwork.

Tsuna had taken two days off from her work in the office to spend the day with her mother in Japan for the elder woman's birthday.

When Tsuna had come to Italy to formally at eighteen, take over the position of paperwork lackey (Read : _Boss_ ) for the Vongola _famiglia_ , the then teen had promised her mother that she, unlike her father, would not miss any occasion, and over the past five years Tsuna had kept that promise. Not even Reborn's many threats of training (Read : _Torture_ ) could deter Tsuna from that promise.

Every birthday, her own or her mothers, every Christmas, every New Years, Tsuna would book a flight to Japan and go home to spend time with the woman that had raised her almost completely on her own.

Of course there had been financial support coming from her father, but Tsuna had never really thought of him as a real father, a father was supposed to be there for them, and other then the brief few days that Iemitsu had spent at home (A time he had filled with drinking eating and sleeping rather then spending time with his wife and daughter) the man had not been there for her, nor Nana. Tsuna of course thanked the man for the financial support he had provided his family with, but in no way would she ever think of that man as a father.

Even her sadistic tutor turned advisor was more of a father to her then Iemitsu ever had been, though she would never dare say that to Reborn for fear of more training sessions. Reborn didn't like all that mush and sentimentality, something he had enforced more then once in the past. So Tsuna kept it to herself, that she thought of the Spartan tutor as family, as long as he never knew she could keep thinking of him as family

However back to the present. After spending two days away from her office, almost a full day spent on flights to and from Japan, Tsuna was currently playing catch up on her paperwork. Like every other time she left the Vongola HQ for even a day or two, her Guardians tended to go out of control when she wasn't there. This always resulted in the massive towers of paperwork she was now facing. The parts of the mansion, city or country that needed to be repaired, the people that needed to have memories altered, the medical costs for anyone that managed to get caught up in the fighting between her strong Guardians

Without the Sky there to act as a mediator between them they all ended up contributing to the chaos and destruction. Of course they would also come in and out of her office all day today apologising, bringing her coffee, looking guilty and trying to make it up to her with cake and such. Tsuna really didn't hold it against them, though she did sometimes wish that they could survive without her for two days, it truly couldn't be that hard could it? Even if they just avoided one another for two days.

"Juu-hime." a knock came at her door while Tsuna called out to her silver haired right hand man, Gokudera Hayato poking his head in, looking at the stacks still to go guiltily while he slid on

"I brought you some coffee." Hayato explained approaching the desk and setting the mug down in one of the rare gaps between papers on her desk, Tsuna smiled at him thankfully while sipping at the drink he had brought to her

"Thank you Hayato." the silverette flinched while he peeked at his boss, his lips twisted into a grimace while she sighed heavily "There's more paperwork isn't there." Hayato nodded as he moved back to the door and pulled in the trolley covered with papers

"I'm sorry Juu-hime, the seasonal offers also came today." Tsuna groaned softly her forehead hitting her desk when she dropped her head down on the cool surface

"Really? I thought they were at least a month off…" Hayato smiled sadly at her, every few months a wave of marriage offers and couples event party invitations were sent to her, the entire Mafia world was waiting with bated breath to see who the Vongola head would eventually ally with. Most of course also believing that once she got married her partner would take over Vongola and she would turn into nothing but a wife. They would really prefer that option, Tsuna of course rejecting every offer that came in for just that reason, all of them put forward men that would try to make her submit to them as nothing but a pawn.

"Sorry Juu-hime, this stack arrived yesterday." Hayato explained "Nono thought that you should look at this one too." Hayato added grabbing the top of the pile, the request letter and details all enclosed in a flame sealed file, Tsuna recognised the gentle warm old flame on the file as Nono's, only he could make such a gentle Sky flame seal (Though her Guardians insisted that her own was just as gentle)

"Nono thought I should take a look at a marriage proposal?" Tsuna paused before groaning "Oh no, don't tell me he's been talking to my mother." Tsuna groaned, her mother had been asking when she was going to find a nice boy and settle down since she had been sixteen. Hayato cringed at that thought, Sawada Nana was a scary woman when it came to her daughter's love life, the mother had been badgering Tsuna for years now about getting a boyfriend, getting married, having kids.

A whole list of things scared Tsuna to no end.

Tsuna sighed heavily and touched the seal, channelling some flames to break the seal while she slid open the folder, Hayato making a real show of tidying some of the teetering towers of papers, he was peeking over at the desk trying to see what exactly what Nono had sent, all he could see around his fussing and stalling was a mugshot of someone and a whole lot of writing.

What he could definitely see was the rapid paling of his boss, Tsuna's chocolate eyes scanning line after line of writing the colour fleeing her cheeks until she was quite ashen. Hayato shifting from foot to foot nervously while he studied her, not even pretending to be working anymore while he studied his best friend and boss in worry.

"Juu-hime?" Hayato asked when her forehead met the desk with a loud clunk, Tsuna unable to stop the sob that escaped her lips. Hayato was beginning to panic, his eyes darting around for help, but there was no one there, he hurried to her side and hesitantly put hand on her shoulder, the one thing he would never be good with, his _hime_ crying.

Juu-hime or his lover Takeshi, if either of them cried he was truly lost.

"W-Want me to get someone? Chrome? Uh...Reborn? Someone?" Hayato stuttered _anyone but me_ he desperately thought while Tsuna pushed herself up and forced a strained smile to her right hand man

"Hayato...can you please excuse me for a moment?" Tsuna asked softly, Hayato nodding, fleeing to go find someone that could help, even if she hadn't asked for it, he knew that something had been in that letter and his _hime_ needed someone more emotionally able to cope with a crying female.

"Hey Hayato." Takeshi grinned at his lover, raising one hand in greeting with his normal bright grin, Hayato just made a beeline for him and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room "Uh...Hayato?"

"Don't talk you baseball-idiot. Juu-hime needs someone." his lover moved after him eagerly then, his mind going over everything that could have happened to bring Hayato looking for him to help Tsuna, and everything his mind came up with was bad.

"Do I need to call Ryohei? Is she hurt?" Takeshi asked seriously while Hayato stopped before the closed doors of Tsuna's office. It was silent inside, and that worried him more "Hayato...what's going on." Takeshi demanded seriously while Hayato hesitantly opened the door and peeked in, Tsuna was sitting at her desk glaring at the file that Nono had sent her, fire was consuming her hands but the paper refused to burn.

"Just go comfort Juu-hime!" Hayato hissed shoving the tall Japanese male inside, dark eyes blinking back at Hayato before darting to Tsuna where she sat glowering at the papers in her hand. If looks could kill the paper would have combusted and disappeared forever a long time ago.

"Uh...hey Tsuna." Takeshi greeted, glancing back at his lover, Hayato was peeking in through a crack but had mostly closed Takeshi into the office with their boss and Sky. "You alright there?" brown eyes rose to him while Takeshi rubbed the back of his head nervously, he suddenly realised why all the _famiglia_ bowed to Tsuna when she glared at them, it had never been directed at him before, and now that it was he felt suddenly guilty over everything he had ever done, he felt the powerful need to apologise even though he knew he hadn't done anything wrong, her eyes just made him feel so...guilty.

"Takeshi, your sword." Tsuna ordered, the Vongola Rain Guardian blinking at her startled before looking down at his hip where his _shigu_ _r_ _e kintoki_ rested in its dormant state. Slipping it away from his side he held it to Tsuna "Activate it." Tsuna ordered while Takeshi quickly shifted it to its blade form from the bamboo disguise and handed it to Tsuna, still looking more then a little confused while she slammed the tip of the sword into the paper on the desk that she had tried to burn. To Takeshi and the peeking Hayato's surprise, the blade buried into the paper but didn't pierce it, Tsuna tried dragging the tip down the paper to tear it but nothing.

Tsuna growled lightly and tossed the blade back to Takeshi, the swordsman tilting his head at Tsuna while she grabbed up the paper again and flames once again took her hands. "Hold this." Tsuna growled while Takeshi nodded confused, grabbing the paper and holding it before him, peeking at the paper to see Tusna had set it so the words were towards her and he couldn't read it

"Operation X." Takeshi paled while his bosses now golden eyes lifted towards him, her hands held from her body while flames tossed up a storm of paperwork behind her, the explosive end of a terrifying Sky Flame attack pointed directly at the Rain

"Uh Tsuna…" Takeshi stuttered while looking for help, glancing at the door to see it completely closed, Hayato had abandoned him "Tsuna! Uh, l-let's think about this." Takeshi stuttered while his blood ran cold and hands began shaking " _Tsuna_!" the young woman just narrowed her eyes at him and let the power burst from her with a roar of flames.

Takeshi felt his feet sliding along the floor as the force of the attack pushed him backwards, his eyes closed against the light while he held the paper out in front of him like some sort of shield, even though it was just paper.

The power faded while he peeked over at Tsuna carefully, breathing a sign of relief while he checked himself over, he was alive, and in once piece even.

Looking down at the paper that had just fended off a direct attack from Tsuna with wide eyes he blinked at the title

 _Marriage agreement between Giotto di Vongola and-_ Tsuna tore the paper from his hand before he could read more, glaring at the paper with another growl

"Get me acid, a gun. Anything and everything. This paper is going to burn, we're going to find a way." Tsuna ordered while Takeshi blinked at her stunned before nodding and fleeing the room, running into Hayato just outside while the silver haired man was bowled over by the tall dark haired Japanese male

"You're alive?!" Takeshi pouted at Hayato then

"You abandoned me!" Hayato could only fidget then "No time for that anyway, we need acid, and flames and guns and _everything_ , Tsuna wants to destroy that marriage agreement." Takeshi explained even as the colour fled from the cheeks of his lover. The Vongola Storm Guardian gaping at him in silence while his hands twitched towards his dynamite

"Marriage _agreement_?!" Hayato hissed. He had brought her marriage offers, not an agreement. What the hell had Nono sent to Tsuna? "I'll call Reborn." Hayato deadpanned as he grabbed out his mobile already dialling the hitman, Takeshi nodded to his lover

"I'll get everyone else." Takeshi noted doing a quick stretch before sprinting down the hallway.

"What?" came a grumpy voice from the mobile while Hayato tch'd softly at the man

"I know it's your day off, but you have to get here now." Hayato growled while silence fell for a few moments

"What, did she run away from her paperwork?" Reborn sighed over the line

"No, something came from Nono, something to do with a marriage." there was a crash over the line, Hayato could hear a woman's voice disappearing into the distance over the line

" _Nono_ sent something to do with a _marriage_?" Reborn demanded ignoring the woman he had just run out on. "Tell me _exactly_ what she was sent!"

"We don't know, Juu-hime got something from Nono sealed with a flame seal. She freaked out, I got Takeshi and she just shot a fucking X-Burner at him to try destroy this thing!" Hayato was getting close to hysterical over the phone now, Reborn could only sigh internally at how unprofessional the Storm was being, but whenever it came to his precious Juu-hime Hayato tended to lose all his composure

"I'll be there in under an hour, just try calm her down and find out what's going on." Reborn ordered before cutting the line to Hayato, the male looking over at the closed door of his boss' office. He was meant to go in there and talk to her? Tsuna has just fired one of the strongest direct flame attacks in the world at Takeshi point blank because of this letter from Nono, and Reborn wanted him to go into the room and _talk to her_?

Knocking timidly at the door Hayato peeked in, his juu-hime was no longer trying to burn the paper with her flames and was just glowering at it as it sat on her desk "Hime?" her brown eyes flicked up and he flinched, they were still shimmering gold, she was riding a fine line just before hitting hyper dying will mode. The pure orange Sky flames flickered on and off on her forehead while the golden eyes that made many a Mafioso shrivel in fear and guilt glared straight at Hayato.

"Did you bring acid?" Tsuna demanded while Hayato blinked at her startled, flicking his eyes down the hallway where Takeshi had disappeared in his quest for acid and Guardians

"Uh...no….I do have dynamite." Hayato noted while he brought out some of his compact hidden dynamite "But...uh...can we take this outside?" he asked timidly, golden eyes jumping from his dynamite to his green eyes. Hayato swallowing heavily while he forced himself not to take a step back from her "Th-The office isn't made to take explosions." Hayato reasoned, her eyes flicking down to the paper while her lips curled upwards into a smile

"You're right, we should go outside, tell Mukurou we need a real illusion as well, I'd like a missile, maybe a nuclear warhead too." Tsuna mused the terrified green eyes of her right hand blinking at her while he swallowed nervously

"O-Okay, but first, let's go outside." Hayato bade while taking Tsuna and guiding her outside, treating her a little like a crazy person he admitted, but right now his boss was acting more then a little crazy

Along the way he met up with his still looking frazzled boyfriend and the rest of the Guardians that had been on site, Ryohei was yelling loudly at Tsuna to check she was fine but a single glare from her shut him up quickly, the boxer silencing completely when those golden eyes hit him.

Mukurou just snickered but followed along quietly otherwise, Chrome quickly moved to Tsuna's side as support and just quietly followed along with her, one hand moving to wrap around Tsuna's arm so that Chrome could hug her arm in a physical form of support.

They had only just made it outside when Reborn caught them, the tall hitman sighing at Tsuna while he reached in and tugged the paper from her, a growl coming from the Vongola Decimo in return while she lunged for the paper. If someone else read it this was real, she had to destroy it and pretend it never existed

"Stop this madness now dame-Tsuna." Reborn noted while his eyes flicked over the paper "Nono has put this off as long as possible for you, it's time for you to take responsibility as the boss."

 _Marriage agreement between Giotto di Vongola and Cozarto Simon_

Tsuna finally crumpled, her glare disappeared and her face twisted with disbelief and grief, looking at her once tutor and now advisor to please tell her this was all a lie

"Reborn, what's going on?" Hayato asked nervously while Tsuna glomped onto Chrome and buried her face in her female Mist Guardian's shoulder

"Vongola Primo made a pact with another _famiglia_ back when he first retired from Italy to Japan. If they had children of opposite genders that ended up getting back into the Mafia world when they had both left it, then they would be married if single after marriageable age."

"Which is bullshit, back then women got married when they were young, just because I'm 23 doesn't mean I'm-" a sharp look from Reborn shut Tsuna up, the girl just burying her face back in Chrome's shoulder

"To ensure the two _famiglia's_ had a strong alliance the two heirs would be wed. Turns out, the Primo of that _famiglia's_ great great great great grandson is now their Decimo as well, and that he's the same age as Tsuna." Reborn explained while Tsuna shot him a betrayed look

"You knew about this!" Tsuna accused while Reborn shrugged in response

"I had heard from Nono that the agreement existed. I didn't know when he was going to send it, if ever."

"I'm not marrying some stranger, you can't make me!" Tsuna growled while glaring at the paper she had been trying so hard to destroy "If only that stupid thing would burn." the Vongola Decimo muttered while Reborn frowned at Tsuna

"You don't have a choice in this, you will be meeting with the Decimo of the Simon _famiglia_ , and you will not be getting out of it." Reborn ordered while Mukurou snickered in the background, silencing as soon as the brown/gold glare fell on the tall blue haired illusionist

"Kufufu I said nothing." he defended his hands up in surrender while Tsuna let out a disgruntled cry and buried her face back in Chrome's shoulder.

Why her?

~.~

Over the course of his life Kozart Enma had gone through many different levels of grief and hardship.

He had seen his entire family murdered by a man he had never met, watched helplessly while the man sneered at him and disappeared into the distance leaving him covered in the blood of his loving parents and sweet kind sister. He had then grown up alone for a majority of his life being tossed from one Mafia family to another as none wanted anything to do with the strange powers of the Simon _famiglia_.

He had made a new family, a disciplinarian older sister that looked out for their family and no one else; he had made new brothers if his friends and new _famiglia_ , and even a very quirky new sister almost the same age as he was.

He had dragged his new family kicking and screaming from the slandered and unknown little seven person family to a real _famiglia_ , his entire family fighting each and every day just to make their tiny place in the world against all the powers of the Mafia world.

Enma had been harassed and abused himself as a child and student, being tossed from family to family he never had much of a stable school environment, then when he finally did have a real family again he was tossed into his grade at school with no knowledge and a more then embarrassing clumsy streak

He had been tutored in a terrifying manner by Adelheid, a woman that was scary at the best of times, let alone when she had full leave to do anything in her power to force his grades up, and his attitude and mentality into that off a boss, not just a brother.

Enma spent more then a few years fearing for his life from the Spartan and sadistic tactics she employed to help him, but he still thanked her for it in hindsight. Enma had been so jaded and beaten down by the world that he had given up hope on himself, Adelheid had beaten him back into reality and made him question himself deeply until he had once again found a drive to do better not just for his _famiglia_ , but for _himself_. The older sister he had never before had, had forced him to take pride in himself and to stand up for himself, not just for the family.

Of course her methods were questionable, but Adelheid wasn't very good with words and speeches and encouragement in such a manner, so she had to resort to a method she knew best, forcing him to look at himself, the way he was treating and perceiving himself and others, and finally, that he was worth more then what he was doing to himself with his own mentality.

If that had used explosions and freezing conditions, literally, to wake him up, then he would never have it any other way, though her methods hadn't changed a bit over the years as they now instead forced him to take on his paperwork regardless of how tired Enma was, and how much he wanted to run screaming from the room filled with those terrible white sheets of doom.

Today was very much one of those days as he looked at his piles of paperwork a very pitiful expression on his face, but a glare from Adelheid sitting at another desk in the room discouraged him from trying to do anything to escape. As soon as his now brother Koyo Aoba entered his office with a very old file in his hands Enma brightened thankful for the distraction. That was until the red eyes of the Simon family flicked from the papers in his hands to the younger male sitting at his desk surrounded by papers. A strange expression was on the normally cold young man's face while he set the file down with a almost grimace

"Koyo?" Enam asked confused while the young boxer just tilted his head at the papers while readjusting his glasses on his nose

"That came, some old man called Talbot dropped this off, flame sealed." the young man noted, his frown deepening "Earth Flame sealed." he added while Enma's jaw dropped and his eyes darted down to the file before him, sure enough there was a flickering flame on the file to stop anyone from getting into it without the correct flame.

Earth users were rare, in fact Enma didn't know of anyone that held the same Flame as he did bar his blood related family, and they were long gone and dead, so who had managed to pull off this flame seal?

Hesitantly reaching out Enma dispelled the seal while he blinked, a stack of papers and a photo falling out onto the table in front of him, on the top was a very old letter, in writing that he recognised, the writing of his ancestor and the first Simon boss

 _Marriage agreement between Cozarto Simon and Giotto di Vongola_

Enma could only stare at the paper then, of course he had heard of the Vongola, if you lived in the Mafia world and hadn't heard of them then something was wrong, they were after all the most influential Mafia _famiglia_ in the world.

"M-M-M-M-" a pen flying at him from Adelheid's place at her own desk not far away filling out unimportant forms and keeping an eye on Enma to ensure he continued doing his paperwork without running away as he was prone to do.

"Stuttering." the woman reminded even as Enma whimpered and grabbed up the paper and waved it at her desperately while trying to get his mouth working again.

" _Marriage agreement_?!" Enma screeched finally, panic of a level he hadn't know since his days in school taking over him while he stared at the offending piece of paper. At the words that escape Enma both Adelheid and Koyo studied their boss sharply, Enma just staring at the paper still while a whimper escaped his lips

"Did he just say…." Koyo asked of Adelheid, the woman also blinking at her boss

" _Marriage_?" No one sent marriage offers to their tiny family, they were much too small for most of the Mafia to bother with them, but it would seem someone sent a Marriage offer. Adelheid's red eyes narrowed when her mind reminded her of what Enma had said. This was no offer, it was an _agreement_.

Standing quickly the tall woman grabbed the paper from her boss and glared down at it her eyes scanning the text while her anger rose off her in waves. Someone was trying to force _her_ family into something, and that she couldn't allow.

"Koyo, get everyone, now." Adelheid ordered while the slim man nodded and hurried from the office, Adelheid turning her red eyes to her boss while Enma looked through the remaining papers trying to distract himself from the photo of a young woman sitting to the side. A blush appeared in his cheeks every time he peeked over at the pretty young brunette pictured there. Enma couldn't help but wonder what she thought of all this.

~.~

 _ **Marriage agreement between Cozarto Simon and Giotto di Vongola**_

 _I Cozarto Simon agree that should a generation of our descendants take to the Mafia world again and be of opposing gender, that come_ _a time when_ _both children of age and_ _if_ _no other partner or offer_ _has taken_ _precedence then my heir and descendant will be wed to the descendant of my best friend and ally Giotto di Vongola._

 _May an alliance and close partnership exist between our famiglia again._

~.~

 _ **Marriage agreement between Giotto di Vongola and Cozarto Simon**_

 _I Giotto di Vongola agree and wish to enforce that should a generation of our descendants one again enter the Mafia world even after our withdrawal and be they of opposing gender_ _that_ _once both children reach to or exceed the conventional marriageable age of eighteen_ _,_ _and_ _should_ _no other partner or offer ha_ _ve_ _taken precedence then my heir and descendant will be advised of this agreement and consequently wed to the descendant of my best friend, ally and brother, Cozarto Simon_

 _May an alliance, partnership and trust exist between our famiglia again_

~.~

Update of the plot bunnies today isn't it...

This will be a short 2 or 3 chapters focused on EnmaxTsuna, I just think they're cute, and since he's going to have to share in Cielo Perduto I thought the least I could do was allow him a plot bunny that's been bouncing around my brain.

So enjoy part one, part two is being finished at the moment and should be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Wide Open Sky

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Fluff? Can you warn people about that? Maybe language? Though Enma and Tsuna are both too polite to swear...Out loud at least.

~.~

The first formal meeting of the two heirs and new Decimo's for their respective _famiglia_ was only an hour away and currently Reborn was all but tying Tsuna to a chair while he got Bianchi to work on her makeup and hair, Chrome was also there, albeit reluctantly, to help Bianchi if Tsuna tried, and not for the first time, to fly as far away from here as she could

It had taken nearly a week for Reborn to be able to talk to Tsuna without her trying to shoot an X Burner in his face for his betrayal of her in this. Okay so there was an agreement, but it was four hundred years old, she didn't think it should be forced on her and some person she had never met as a legal and binding form of agreement.

Reborn had his orders from Nono, and he still cared of the retired old coot, so he still stuck to his orders and was going to force Tsuna to this meeting whether she liked it or not, the entire venue had been booked out just for her and her _date_. The staff were all Mafioso and had Reborn on speed dial should Tsuna make any move to try and leave the hotel. Reborn had to threatened to chain her down to the table before she agreed to even turn up tonight.

After what was an embarrassingly long time he finally dragged the resisting Tsuna into the restaurant and pushing her into the chair "I'll be right outside those doors." Reborn warned as he lent down to whisper in her ear "You try leave, try sabotage the meeting, I'll quadruple your training." Tsuna shivered in terror the hitman smirking as he stood and moved away from her

Tsuna grabbing the cloth serviette began to fiddle with it under the table her brown eyes darting around, looking for escape, and looking in terror for the supposed man she was to be married to.

~.~

Adelheid had ended up agreeing with the letter, at least so they would have the resources to assist the family. Adelheid knew that they would have to have a strategic wedding one day for the famiglia, that an agreement had come from the _Vongola_ of all families, and that they were willing to _honour_ it with an unknown family, they had never before had such luck.

Adelheid and Ooyama Raiju, the huge strong Guardian had both restrained Enma from fleeing while dressing him up for the occasion. They had spent some of their savings on making sure he was in the best suit possible to make an impression and complete this deal.

~.~

Tsuna was both furious and terrified all at once, she had been forced into what was called the _Primo_ suit, the pinstripe formal suit, the alteration was that she was in a skirt and jacket. Tsuna had drawn the line, kicking and screaming, with the _cloak_. Thankfully her fighting had paid off and Reborn had relented on that point at least.

Brown eyes flitted around the room searching for this so called heir that she was apparently now engaged to. Tsuna did not want to meet some Mafioso that she was going to be chained to like she had been fighting for years. Tsuna didn't want to marry anyone!

Tsuna wanted, one day, sure, to marry, but when she was ready, and to someone she _loved_ , not someone she was _told_ to wed. Tsuna had watched for years with a smile while her Guardians lived and loved and she wanted that. Why was she being denied that?

~.~

Enma was shaking, he was _terrified_ , he was about to meet a real big time Mafioso, everyone knew about Vongola Decimo, and the stories he had heard scared him.

One shaking foot in front of the other, Enma stumbled into the room, Adelheid's voice in his head going around and around _This is probably the only chance we will have to get anywhere near a top level Mafioso, and marriage will be worth everything. Make a good impression._

Shakily his eyes flickered up to his bride to be, shakily he moved over to the table his eyes flicking to her then away and to her and away while he tried to think of something to say

"E-E." _Stuttering!_ "Enma." he bit out while bowing to her a full 90 degrees "M-My name is K-Kozart Enma." he was to scared to look at her while he flushed in embarrassment and shame, he had just treated her like a Japanese person, they were in Italy, he was meant to holdout his hand, oh shit, he had screwed this up completely. snapping upright he blinked at her while he began to freak out internally. He had come a long way since that scared little boy at school, but right now he felt just like he was back in high school and everyone hated him

"Sawa-uh. Vongola Tsunahime." Tsuna corrected while standing quickly and bowing to him in return, rising from her chair while straitening and blinking at the male, he was more Japanese then she had realised. It triggered her instinctual response and she had stood and bowed to him in return. So instinctual she had almost used her real name, and she _never_ used her real name, that name would bring terror and assassins down on her mother, she was Vongola Tsunahime, nothing more.

Peeking at the male she immediately flushed and looked down, he was about her age it was true, fire red hair and penetrating red eyes that seemed to burn her right to her soul.

Tsuna could only swallow and shiver while she studied the now standing male as he blinked at her. Both of them flushed while Tsuna motioned to the table the male nodding and hurrying to his seat and sitting, suddenly realising what he had done he stood to go pull her chair for her but Tsuna had already sat

"Sit, please." Tsuna bade and the man nearly sat on the floor taking her command as literally as possible. Hurriedly he moved to a chair and they sat across from one another peeking over at one another while holding menu's before themselves so as not to see too much of one another even while they kept peeking over at one another

"A-Anything take your fancy?" Tsuna asked while Enma gulped his eyes flicking to the menu again, how could he tell her he had been too busy staring at her and trying to figure out how to tell her he was not interested in marriage.

Tsuna lowered her menu while watching her so called fiancé, he looked just as nervous as she was.

"Uh...right, food." Enma stumbled while flicking between her and the menu again, Tsuna blinking as the thought took her

"You don't want this either?" Enma's red eyes startled up to her while he gaped at her

"Y-You too?!" Tsuna could only nod and all of a sudden the pressure seemed to leave them both as they sighed heavily

"Adelheid forced me to come." Tsuna smiled wryly at the young man across from her

"Reborn threatened to chain me to the table." they both exchanged a look that spoke a lot about scary threats before sighing in sync and each of their heads dropping. Tsuna couldn't help but giggle, Enma letting out a small burst of laughter as they glanced one another again and fell into full blown laughter

"Your friend?" Tsuna asked referring to the briefly mention Adelheid

"Sister and uh….tutor." Enma hesitantly tagged on before he smiled over at the equally as uncomfortable woman "Reborn it your friend?"

"Torturer...uh tutor, please tell him I only said tutor!" Tsuna corrected while she paled then flushed in fast succession. Enma only able to laugh again while he nodded

"I know what you mean, Adelheid used to electrocute me."

"Reborn shot me."

"I was frozen."

"Bombed, and defibrillatored." Enma gaped at her then

"Was he trying to _kill_ you?!"

"Tutor." Tsuna corrected while Enma and her both looked at one another before laughing again. Stopping their laughter they looked at one another again before bursting into laughter once more

"I thought I was the only one being, uh, tutored so efficiently." Enma laughed while Tsuna smiled at him and shook her head

"Oh no, I had the worlds greatest hitman as a tutor when I was thirteen, and a civilian." Enma could only gape at her again while blinking at her

" _You_ were a civilian?!" Tsuna nodded while the other mafioso blinked at her startled "Vongola Tsunahime, the head of the _Vongola_ , scariest Mafioso since Vongola Primo….you were a civilian?!" Tsuna blinked and pouted slightly, Enma having to look away from the much too adorable sight she made, that should be illegal

"I'm the scariest Mafioso?" Enma began to panic all over again, trying to figure out what to say after he had _insulted Vongola Decimo_. He was dead if he didn't come up with an excuse, surely….though her pout reminded him of a civilian, of someone that wouldn't destroy his _famiglia_ and his life just for saying one word wrong….but she was Vongola Decimo, stories of her iron clad rule were told everywhere.

"Uh, um, uh." Tsuna sighed softly seeing his thoughts running across his face

"I'm not going to destroy a family just because you said something." Tsuna noted while Enma flushed and hid behind his menu again "I'm really not that scary….I don't think so at least." Tsuna mumbled while frowning down at the table. Enma blinked at her before he tilted his head at her

"Can we start over?" Tsuna nodded eagerly "I'm Kozart Enma, it's nice to meet you."

"Sa-Vongola Tsunahime." Tsuna replied while the shook hands and smiled at one another "Nice to meet you Enma-kun….ah, is it alright to call you Enma-kun?" Enma nodded an answering smile on his lips while he looked back at her

"Tsunahime...san?"

"Tsuna, or Tsu-hime is fine, Enma-kun." Enma couldn't help but blush with a pretty girl calling him Enma-kun, he had been baka-Enma, dame-Enma for so long around those not in his famiglia, it was strange to hear someone call his name in such a familiar way that wasn't his family.

"T-Tsuna-san." Enam noted while Tsuna's smile dropped and a pout appeared again, Enma shifting uncomfortably, how the hell was a top level Mafioso so….adorable?

"Please, no _san_." Enma was flustered just thinking of her with anything below a _san_

"T-Tsu-hime." was his compromise, he was addressing her by hime, she didn't need to know he was meaning it in the way of actual _hime_ and not her name. (For anyone not familiar with Japanese honorific's _hime_ would be _princess_ in either a name or very formal sense. Like a lot of Japanese, it depends on usage. For Enma he's calling her Princess Tsu, not by just her name.)

Tsuna's face brightened while she smiled at him with a nod happy just to be able to talk to a new friend without the heavy honorific's. Looking back at the menu that had been sitting in their hands much too long, a waitress looking over at them from the kitchen, unsure if she should come in or stay away for longer.

"We should order, if we take too long Reborn is going to storm in here and shoot us both." Tsuna giggle nervously while Enma nodded and looked down at the menu he had been holding for some time now and not even glanced at properly.

"Um….it's all Italian food." Enma noted while Tsuna blinked before laughing softly and nodding

"Yeah, Reborn's idea, which is strange since we're both clearly from Japan….do you mind if we…speak Japanese?" Tsuna asked while Enma blinked at her, true they were in Italy, but if she wanted to speak Japanese he didn't mind, in fact he would rather enjoy speaking in his native tongue, it made this much more comfortable somehow.

"Mmm, if you don't mind." Enma agreed while her smile brightened, Enma hiding behind his menu again, this time not from the just being shy, also from pure need to hide from such a bright light, her smile could light up a city for a year he was sure.

Waving the waitress over Tsuna and Enma finally ordered, almost half an hour after they had met.

~.~

Tsuna glanced over at Enma while fiddling with the paper in her hands, peeking at him again she forced herself to do it, pushing the paper over quickly

"T-To talk, as friends!" Tsuna quickly explained "I still...I'm not really enthused on this wedding thing and I think we can probably find a way out of it if we have to….but I….I wouldn't mind being friends." Enma flushed as red as his hair and eyes even as he took the paper from her and peeked at it

"It's...uh, my number, the work number goes to mail and Reborn listens to the messages….so um…." Enma nodded while fumbling with a pen himself, scribbling something on the corner of the menu since he had no paper himself

"M-My number." Enma noted while he handed her the paper, Tsuna smiling softly and nodding back to him

"I look forward to talking with you, Enma-kun." Enma could only bob his head in agreement while blinking at the much too pretty young Vongola Decimo.

~.~

The last thing that Enma had ever thought was that he might ever meet someone that understood him, he had expected many things when he had met Tsunahime, none of them were that she might find someone that had also been beaten down at school, someone that had been broken and yelled at and hurt by people that were meant to be their peers. The Japanese middle and high school's had a lot to answer for with their management of children and bullying, Enma and Tsuna both were clear examples of that.

Enma, for all his family and friends he had now, had never imagined that he might meet someone that had been called _dame_ too. Someone that had been sneered at bullied and hated by people for no logical reason but that they were not as good at them with schooling.

Enma had gone to that meeting dreading meeting the terrifying Vongola Decimo that Mafioso _famiglia's_ were so scared of. _Don't let the Vongola's eyes turn to you_. _Don't speak the name of the Vongola Decimo or they may see you. Don't break any of the new laws or the Vongola will send the Vendice after you._

The girl he had met that night had been so _kind_ , so _**real**_. Not the untouchable Vongola Decimo, she had been someone that _understood_ , someone that he could talk to. Enma was unable to talk to her, not as a boss but as a man. Tsuna had been so real it had both scared and attracted him,

Vongola Tsunahime was real.

More real then any woman of her age and type that he had ever heard of or met, she had been real in a way he didn't know from anyone before her.

Enma had stared at his phone for three days, he wanted to send her a message, even just a random strange thing, anything to make her maybe turn her thoughts back to him for any length of time, but he had no idea how to do such a thing. Enma hadn't had _normal_ friends before, he had his family and he had bullies, but normal real friends? That was something new, and something he wanted to explore with his new friend.

 **Kozart.E : How do you text a friend? I've never done it before. Enma.K**

Enma slammed send before he could think about it any more because if he did he was going to delete the text entirely and just continue waiting for some sort of a sign from his new friend.

~.~

Tsuna nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone beeped at her, she was not used to anyone texting her, normally if someone wanted her among her Guardians they blew up, or knocked, on her door and came barging in to talk.

Reborn didn't text he threw bombs with messages at her to test her. She had to defuse them before they exploded and then she could read the message. The message that was normally carved into the C4 in case she tried to just grab the message and throw the bomb out the window.

No one that had her private number texted, it was unheard of. So when her phone beeped Tsuna nearly threw it at the wall while screeching, in a very un-boss-like manner.

Blinking down at the text, _text, she had a text! From a friend!_ Tsuna chewed at her bottom lip while trying to decide how to respond to her newest friend.

 **V.** **Tsunahime : I don't know, my Friends/Guardians just blow up walls and come** **barging** **in. How do you think we should start?**

~.~

Enma smiled at the message he got in return, a laugh escaping him while he texted back

 **Kozart.E : I guess we say….Hello, how are you today?**

Hitting send Enma looked at the vast collection of papers on his desk **Kozart. E : Also, I hate paperwork.**

~.~

 **V.** **Tsunahime : Paperwork must be destroyed! I tried to destroy that marriage agreement with** _ **everything**_ **. Whatever they made that from DO NOT SHARE. We'll never be free!**

~.~

 **Kozart.E : Those white demons! If I ever find out what they did to that paper, I swear, never! No one will know!**

~.~

 **V.** **Tsunahime : Reborn found out I have your number. Help!**

Reborn glared down at the phone while glancing at Tsuna "Friends huh?" Tsuna just averted her eyes and refused to talk to him crossing her arms over her chest, Reborn rolling his eyes at his childish boss

"Friends can be more~" the hitman purred even as the blast of an X-Burner followed him from her office, the tall man snickering in amusement while he looked down at the phone **V.** **Tsunahime : Please, come help. He's going to-** cutting off his text under his bosses name Reborn turned the phone off and tossed it aside, shattering it against a wall

"You'll thank me one day dame-Tsuna."

~.~

Tsuna screeched while aiming her X-Burner at the widow when it blew apart her wide brown eyes meeting the sharp _crossed_ _pupil_? red gaze of a very serious looking Enma

"Tsu-hime." Enma gasped while the red orange flames on his head and hands spluttered out his eyes on her "You're alright? I got the text saying you were in trouble and-" he silenced when Tsuna just blinked at him confused

"Uh….my office?" Tsuna stuttered while Enma flushed furiously his Earth Flames leaving him while he looked around in panic. He had just blown up the office of the Vongola Decimo

"Um...the text….uh…." Tsuna just blinking at him still

"Reborn took my phone…." Enma flushed furiously while ducking his head in apology

"I am _so_ sorry Tsu-hime, I….may have panicked." Enma stuttered while flushing and peeking at her, surely she was angry, surely she was going to blow him up for breaking into her office by force and smashing the walls.

"How did you know where my office was?" was all she could think to say. Enma blinked at her before looking at his hands in shock

"Uh….instinct?" He really had no idea, of course he knew where the Vongola HQ was, everyone did, but he had just come running without thinking, he didn't even think as he smashed through a wall to come to her rescue, how _did_ he know where her office was?

Tsuna blinked at him for a few moments before she began to giggle, Enma not far after her as the pair laughed together. Though that stopped as soon as her door blew open a furious looking silver haired male standing there with dynamite in his hands

"Juu-hime! I'll defend you!" Tsuna quickly jumped in front of Enma while shaking her head at Hayato

"Hayato no! Enma-kun is a friend!" Hayato almost looked shattered by that for a moment while he quickly narrowed his eyes over at Enma

"Friend or not, you will not touch my Juu-hime!" Enma blinking at the young man

"You're in love with Tsu-hime?" Enma asked bluntly while Hayato flushed dark red even as Tsuna burst into laughter, holding her middle while laughing at the mans predicament "Eh?"

Tsuna was gripping Enma's shoulder to keep herself upright while she was all but collapsing from laughter, Hayato stuttering and blubbering at Enma while he looked to his _hime_ and back to this strange _man_ in his Tsu-hime's office

"Haya….Hayato." Tsuna giggled "Is taken. _Very_ taken." Tsuna noted while thinking of the strangely possessive Takeshi and his weird relationship with Hayato. "And Hayato, Enma-kun is a _friend_!" Tsuna assured " _Please_ , stand down!" the bomber reluctantly lowered his dynamite while pouting at his boss

"But Juu-hime!"

" _No_ , Hayato, stand down."

"Juu-hime!"

"I'll tell Takeshi!" that shut up the bomber while he visibly sulked, Tsuna glancing over at Enma before blushing in embarrassment, she was acting so childish in front of her new friend. She was meant to be the big Vongola boss! Not some kid with pouty friends. "H-Hayato, this is Enma-kun, Kozart Enma, the boss of the Simon _famiglia_." Tsuna introduced while turning her eyes to Enma "Enma-kun, my Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato."

"Simon…" Hayato mumbled scanning his memory for why that name was familiar, his green eyes lighting up like Christmas lights "I'll kill him and free you Juu-hime!" Tsuna had to squeak and hurry in front of the startled Enma all over again to try calm her right hand man. Said right hand man completely ready to murder this stranger to free his Juu-hime from any _agreement_ their ancestors had come up with.

"Hayato _no!_ Enma-kun is my _friend_!" Hayato even teared up then while blinking at his Tsu-hime sulkily

"Hime! Don't fall to this monsters charms! I'll never let someone have you!" Hayato flung himself at her while Tsuna batted him back with a squeak

"H- _Have_...Tsu-hime?!" Enma was once again as red as his hair while he stuttered at the young man before him, glancing at Tsuna before looking back at the new person

"You know exactly what I mean you _**horny fiend**_!" Enma backed up so fast he tripped over some rubble from the wall and could only gape up at the silver haired male

"H-H-Horny?! F-Fiend?! Tsuna grabbed Hayato and all but threw him out of the room while slamming what was left of the doors behind him in a clear message to _go away_

"Enma-kun I am _so_ sorry." Tsuna whispered grabbing his hands and helping the red haired young man up "First Reborn stole my phone and texted you, then Hayato was all….Just...I'm sorry."

"Is it...always like this here?" Enma stuttered while Tsuna hesitated before nodding, to be totally honest, yes, it was.

"Sort of….yeah."

"It's even worse then my _famiglia_." Enma chuckled while covering his mouth to hide his smile so she didn't see him laughing at her, Tsuna just pouted at him for laughing at her

"You're so mean Enma-kun." he knew she wasn't really angry at him, he knew that if he laughed and smiled that she wasn't going to resent or judge him. Enma could be himself, for the first time in a very long time, he could be just Enma.

~.~

 **V.** **Tsunahime : NEW PHONE! I'm not letting Reborn near this one. He shattered my old phone after sending that message to you V_V**

 **Kozart.E : I think** _ **I**_ **need help now, Adelheid found two new stacks of paperwork. Save me!**

 **V.** **Tsunahime : I find burning them works.**

 **Kozart.E : If she wasn't watching me like a hawk I would. She's glaring at me right now, I had to tell her I was texting you before she would let me even do this!**

 **V.** **Tsunahime : Need a rescue?**

 **Kozart.E : You have a rescue method?**

~.~

Enma looked up startled while he blinked around the office confused, a phone was ringing and he had no idea where it was coming from. Eventually Adelheid picked up a different mobile and brought it to her ear with a scowl

"The Vongola have requested a second date."

"Meeting." Enma corrected but the woman just glared at him in response

" _Date._ " Adelheid corrected right back "Get ready, make a good impression this time, you have very few chances with someone like the Vongola Decimo." Enma could only smile, the so called Vongola Decimo was so much more kind and down to earth then anyone thought, he was only too glad to go on a date with her. Dare he think of it as a date? Enma wouldn't presume to even consider it without permission from Tsuna, but he liked to think of their meetings as dates.

~.~

 **Kozart.E : You're a life saver!**

 **V.** **Tsunahime : Flattery will get you everywhere my dear Enma-kun.**

~.~

Squeee mailman brought me my Vongola Rings today ~

I even wear my Sun Ring while I heal in FFXIV xD Mist ring for creativity, though you're going to have to cut my fingers off to get the Cloud and Sky rings off me.

Might end up being a four chapter one at this rate, I'm having too much fun with the texting bosses xD

Apparently ff . net didn't like how I had Tsu's name in the texting. Had to change it so it wasn't deleted. Was annoying me so much I'm sitting here at 1:20am with no glasses, can't see shit...Also huge apologies for how badly this was edited, no more editing while watching movies. I found so many typos I nearly cried...some are fixed, I'll have to read it again in the morning to check the rest are...

Thank you everyone and especially the fantastic reviewers for chapter one!

FallenBird

Kademe

annaita816

X4857X

xD (Guest)

AFmay (Guest)

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Wide Open Sky

Author : 27x18

Warnings : Language, some talk about dark topics, fluff and texting~

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

After the time Reborn stole her phone Tsuna and Enma both guarded their phones with their lives, refusing to have their friendship messed with by the people around them trying to get them married. They had found a rare friend out of this, and both fighting the wedding thing as hard as possible, Tsuna almost had Reborn convinced, as long as they officially allied with the Simon _famiglia_ even without nuptials

Apparently Enma was having a harder time convincing his right hand woman, Adelheid was very insistent that this marriage happen regardless of an alliance, the chance to get in bed with the Vongola, literally in this sense, was much too good for her to let go of. The agreement so far, was still being talked over.

Enma was pretty sure Adelheid had already fully planned the wedding, which was kind of scary especially when the tall woman mentioned dresses for Tsunahime, complete with measurements that Enma had no desire to learn about, and was actually somewhat scared that Adelheid knew.

Enma found himself disappearing from the Simon compound more and more often to sneak over to the Vongola just so he and Tsunahime could hang out as friends do, at least he was pretty sure it was what friends did, he never really had any beyond his own family.

Today was one such day, Enma had snuck out and headed for the Vongola HQ, standing outside Tsuna's window he knocked at the glass of the repaired wall and window quietly. The Window swung open not long after as Tsuna jumped out the window onto the grass below

"We have to be quick, Hayato has another stack of paperwork coming." Tsuna giggled grabbing onto Enma's hand while she tugged her friend towards the hedge maze in the garden. Hayato, for all his genius tendencies, was actually pretty terrible with directions. Unless he enlisted Reborn to help him find Tsuna they would be able to stay hidden for a good hour or two

So there they were, the two bosses of Mafia _famiglia_ sitting in the middle of a hedge maze talking and laughing together, completely content to just stay friends.

Of course until Enma recalled Adelheid listing off Tsuna's sizes, the red haired boss blushing furiously while peeking over at Tsuna. The Vongola Donna was telling him about the battles to break the curse on the Arcobaleno, he really was interested in the story, but thanks to his damn right hand woman his eyes were also scanning his friend as if she was a woman, not his friend.

"Enma-kun, are you alright?" Enma snapped his eyes away from Tsuna's body quickly while his eyes rose to meet her own

"S-Sorry, I was listening." Enma assured "I was just….remembering something Adelheid told me." Tsuna tilted her head at her friend while Enma flushed again, should he tell her? "You remember how I said Adelheid had this whole wedding thing pretty much planned out?" Tsuna nodded recalling that text conversation, it was really kind of scary, Tsuna had met the tall woman and she was very intimidating. Like a female large breasted Hibari Kyoya. "W-Well." Enma stuttered while lowering his gaze so his bangs might cover his eyes slightly "She was talking yesterday about….Uh wedding dresses for you." Tsuna flushed at that her brown eyes hiding behind her own bangs in response "And uh…" _There was more_? "She was talking, uh, about your sizes." You could almost see steam coming off Enma's furiously red cheeks, the red a competition for his bright hair and eyes

"M-My sizes? How does she know that?" Tsuna squeaked before grabbing her head with a groan "Oh Primo, I bet it was Reborn, I'll kill him." the pair both shuddered when a dark killing intent flooded the small area

"Who exactly will you kill dame-Tsuna?" both bosses flinched their eyes finding Reborn while Tsuna stuttered over an excuse or an apology even while Leon morphed into his 10 tonne hammer form and swung at Tsuna's head only to be blocked by a calm looking young man with a blazing rust coloured flame on his hands and head

"I'll buy you some time, run." Enma ordered even as Tsuna frowned at him and quickly pulled on her mittens, she knew the gleam in Reborn's eyes much too well and there was no way she was leaving Enma behind. Activating her flames Tsuna quickly grabbed Enma's arm and blasted flames from her other hand taking them both out of the hedge maze

"Ah….Tsu-hime?" Enma squeaked while she landed them on the mansion roof with a sigh

"Reborn can be a real sadist, we both had to run." Tsuna noted while Enma peeked over the edge of the roof his flame cutting out while Tsuna blinked at him when he paled "Enma-kun….are you….scared of heights?" the shaking boss backed as far from the edge as he could without getting too close to the edge behind him

"N-No, o-o-only a k-kid would b-be sc-scared of heights." Tsuna hid her smile while deactivating her own flames, which of course seemed to make him panic more "N-No! Wh-What if I-I f-fall!?" Enma squeaked while Tsuna blinked at him confused

"But Enma-kun….you can fly too, I've seen it." the panicking Simon boss shivered in fear while looking around them, all the edges seemed much too close and all he could think of were the huge drops just past those edges

"I-I can't a-activate m-my flames….when I'm th-this….sca….uh d-distracted." as soon as Tsuna was in grabbing distance the Simon boss quickly dragged her into his arms and pressed his face into her shoulder so he didn't have to see how high up they were "P-Please." one gentle hand rested on his head to pet his hair gently.

Letting him go Tsuna slid her mittens back on while activating her hyper dying will mode again, Enma clung to her neck while Tsuna flew them back down to the ground, still far from Reborn, at least she hoped it was, he was probably looking for the both of them to apply punishment

Enma was so eager to be back on land he pulled out of Tsuna's hold and knelt down on the ground with a sigh "I'm alive." Tsuna couldn't help but giggle at her friend, who would have thought a Mafia Don was scared of heights? One that could fly too.

Enma pouted over at his friend while Tsuna bit at her bottom lip trying to stop laughing at him "Sorry, Enma-kun…." Enma grumbled lightly sitting on the ground with a sigh while he peeked up at her. After a few moments of assuring himself he was back on ground level he reached up for a hand up, Tsuna grabbing his hand to tug him up even as a mischievous glint entered Enma's eyes. Tugging hard Enma pulled Tsuna down as well

"Hieee!" Tsuna squeaked while she landed on Enma even while the young man laughed at her this time. Tsuna pouted down at him for a moment before realising something, her cheeks burning while Tsuna tried to form words "Y-y-your h-h-hand." Tsuna managed to squeak, Enma looking down with a blink, he was still holding her hand in his, his eyes flicked over to his other hand with a blink to see his other hand, which had moved out to cushion her fall, was gripping something small and soft.

"E-Eh?" Enma stuttered while he blinked at his hand, Tsuna's face flaming while tears welled in her eyes, Enma still unable to comprehend what he had done just stared at the situation.

Enma was jolted out of his surprise when Tsuna screeched again and slapped him, scurrying back from Enma her hands crossed over her chest to defend herself from him.

Enma's brain was only just starting to come online while he blinked at the Vongla Donna he had just groped. The Vongola, biggest Mafia family in the world, and he had just groped their boss. He had just felt up his friend….oh shit he had just groped Vongola Tsunahime?!

"Tsu-hime, I'm I-I'm." Enma was stumbling over an apology even while the young woman pushed herself to her feet with a sob and ran away from him, Enma only able to blink after her startled. Once she was out of sight the young Simon boss looked back down at his hand. The part of his brain that was still disconnected from the reality of the situation couldn't help but embarrass him further by noting internally that Adelheid had been right in her measurements. "I'm going to be killed." Enma whimpered looking back off where Tsuna had disappeared "Oh shit, what have I done?"

"Yes, Kozarto, what _have_ you done?" a new voice growled, Enma stumbling to his feet while he whirled around to see a very angry looking hitman, swallowing the lump in his throat all he could do was fumble over an explanation. Reborn however was not listening to any excuses, to make Tsuna cry, no matter the reason or if it was an accident, that was a taboo for the Mafia world and would turn the entire Vongola against you.

 _I'm so dead_.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 **Kozart.E : I'm sorry**

 **Kozart.E : I'm really sorry**

 **Kozart.E : Please, I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean to**

 **Kozart.E : Tsu-hime please forgive me**

 **Kozart.E : I truly never meant to, Tsu-hime, please forgive me**

 **Kozart.E : I really miss talking to you, please forgive me.**

 **Kozart.E : Tsu-hime, I miss my friend. Please, forgive me.**

Enma was going out of his mind with regret and Tsuna withdrawl, he really had never meant to do something so embarrassing nor hurtful to Tsuna, he had tried texting her multiple times and even sent some official apologies to the Vongola, the only response was a very formal letter from Tsuna's right hand man assuring them there would be no war even though they had committed an unforgivable sin against the Vongola.

Other then that, nothing, no response by text, no response from Tsuna by any other official or unofficial channels. Enma was getting to the end of his tether, he had really enjoyed having a friend, his first real friend, and now he had messed it up so completely.

It had been over a month now and no response from Tsuna, Adelheid had even stopped her talks with the Vongola over the wedding until Enma was forgiven. Every day he got a glare from Adelheid and a demand to know if he had made things right again. Every day the answer was the same, a teary sad Enma and a shake of his head.

 **Kozart.E : Would you prefer I stop contacting you? I don't know what else I can say or do Tsu-hime, I never wanted to hurt you, and I most definitely never wanted to make you cry. I don't know what else I can say. Please, at least give me something?**

 **V. Tsunahime : Stop bringing it up.**

Enma blinked at the text he had finally received, looking over it for something more, but he really didn't understand, at least until he showed Adelheid whom just sighed at him

"Every time you bring it up it reminds her of the event. The Vongola wants you to stop bringing it up so she can forget about it." Enma looked back at the text with a sigh, he had never thought of it like that "On that note, was my sizing correct?" Adelheid asked, she had avoided it before since every time she mentioned anything about the Vongola their boss looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Enma flushed furiously recalling exactly what his hand had encountered while he hung his head with a groan "Don't bring it up, please!" Adelheid smirked, so she was right, ticking off the note in her " _Enma's Wedding_ " file

Enma stopped sending her texts for a week after that, Adelheid said that he should give her some time before trying to contact her again, finally he took out his phone and stared down at the message he was fussing over, he felt as nervous texting her as he had the first time. Pushing the button he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, he had extended his hand to her, that was all he could do.

 **Kozart.E : Can I see you?**

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna's eyes flicked down to her phone when it beeped at her, checking the message Tsuna frowned while worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, What should she say to that?

Tsuna wasn't angry at him, though Reborn had told her Guardians what happened and they were _livid_. Tsuna had been beyond embarrassed and her Guardians kept bringing it up, then Enma kept bringing it up as he texted her constantly apologising for groping her.

Hayato had said she should block his number, Hayato also had offered on many occasions to hunt down the Simon bastard to defend his Juu-hime's honour.

Tsuna stared at the text for some time while she thought it over, she was pretty sure she was going to blush the second she saw him, but Tsuna missed her friend too.

Enma was someone she could talk to openly and know they weren't judging her, every other Mafia boss she had met had been so stuck up, had looked her over and judged her with their eyes. Tsuna could hear everything they were saying in their heads while they sneered at her behind her back _Halfbreed, child, girl, brat, civilian, commoner_. That was all without them knowing she had been a no good idiot in middle school. Enma knew all about her middle school days, and she knew all about his. They had both been no good and losers. Both had been bullied, and both pushed into being Mafia bosses while resisting the whole way,

Tsuna had never met someone that could understand her like Enma could, the incident had been a startling reminder of the fact that they were both in this situation as part of an engagement. They may be friends, but Enma was also male.

Tsuna had some bad experiences with other Mafia men that had all thought to _own_ the Vongola Donna by force if they had to. Tsuna hadn't enjoyed the reminder, she knew Enma hadn't meant it, she knew that, but it brought back memories that she would prefer stayed buried forever.

Tsuna had always managed to defend herself from the _enthusiastic_ advances, but there had been one time when her Guardians had to step in to save her.

Tsuna knew that Enma wasn't like that, but she just wanted him to stop bringing it up.

"I'll book you in for a dinner." Tsuna squeaked while stumbling out of her chair and blinking up at Reborn, the tall hitman had snuck up on her, as always (Tsuna was sure he was a ninja, not a hitman) and lent over her shoulder to read her text

"Y-You think I should go?" Tsuna asked while picking herself up from the floor with a sigh, she always turned into dame-Tsuna when he was around. The hitman was just too good at surprising her. Or maybe she was just so comfortable with him she wasn't always on edge and trying to be in Mafia boss mode.

"You're still engaged to him." Tsuna deadpanned at that sighing at Reborn

"He's just a friend."

"A friend you're engaged to." Reborn reminded while Tsuna pouted at him, the hitman just ignoring her look, that pout may be her most deadly weapon, but Reborn was much too used to her cuteness and was completely immune. Well, immune to nearly all her looks except one.

It was a look he never wanted to see on her again.

Pushing his thoughts aside Reborn grabbed her phone and began texting back even as Tsuna screeched and launched at him trying to get her phone back. Last time Reborn interfered she had ended up with a broken office

"Noooo, Reborn give it back." The hitman just kept dodging her with ease "Don't send anything weird!" Tsuna caught the phone as it was tossed back to her, fumbling with it for a few moments as she quickly checked her sent messages with a relieved sigh. Nothing weird _this_ time.

"Get dressed, you're going to dinner." Reborn ordered from the doorway while he glided out of the room, Tsuna grumbling after him.

"Sadist."

"What was that?" Tsuna flinched peeking over at the tall man frowning at her from the doorway

"N-Nothing."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 **V. Tsunahime : I'll meet you at X Restaurant at seven for dinner.**

Enma let out a huge sigh of relief when her message came through, he had really worried that he might have lost his friend because of his stupid actions, he never should have pulled her down.

Pushing the incident out of his mind Enma instead told Adelheid what was going on and began to get himself ready for their dinner.

"Make the most of your date." Adelheid called after him while he sighed

"It's not a _date_."

"Date!"

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Reborn had gone all out for them, again, he had booked out the entire restaurant (Tsuna spent a moment to cringe at the bill she was sure she would find on her desk from him having to compensate and cancel all the reservations this place had) and she was sitting at the table fiddling with her napkin nervously

"Tsu-hime." Tsuna looked over at the red haired young man running towards her with a wide smile. A smile that didn't even twitch as Enma squeaked and tripped on his own feet falling flat on his face.

Tsuna jumped out of her chair and hurried over to help him up, bright red eyes looking up at her while he smiled brightly at her not even noticing the blood trickle from his nose from his impact with the floor "Thank you for coming." Enma smiled brightly at her Tsuna quickly pulling him up and pushing him into a chair while she brought one of the cloth napkins to his nose

"More importantly you're bleeding." Tsuna advised even as she checked him over for any other injuries, Enma just reached up to hold the napkin to his nose still smiling at her

"I'm used to it, I've always been clumsy." he shrugged while Tsuna flushed when his hand brushed at her own when he took the napkin from her, Tsuna withdrawing her hand and looking away from him feeling shy all of a sudden while moving back to her seat. Peeking back over at the brightly grinning Enma, Tsuna couldn't help but smile in return

"You know, I didn't know anyone other then myself could trip over thin air." Tsuna teased while the pair shared a look before both bursting into giggles

Enma was unable to stop smiling at her, so relieved to have his friend back he couldn't stop smiling if he tried, he didn't care that he had tripped, nor that his nose was bleeding, all that mattered was that Tsuna was smiling at him again. _I want Tsu-hime to be able to smile like this always._

"I-" Enma cut himself off startled while he blinked confused….what was he about to say? His cheeks flushed furiously while Enma swallowed heavily. This was bad, this was very very bad. Enma had just…. _I love you_

"Enma-kun, are you alright? Does it hurt?" Enma smiled softly at her and shook his head while studying her

"No, I'm alright. Shall we order?" Tsuna nodded with a smile while she looked down at the menu. Enma just watched her for a few moments before smiling down at his menu. He would do anything, as long as she would keep smiling. Enma would just be happy to be her friend.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Reborn sighed heavily while he kept a tight hold on the back of Gokudera Hayato's red shirt, the silver haired right hand man was struggling and pulling trying to go into the dining area and punch Enma in the face

"Let me go Reborn-san, he touched Juu-hime!"

"By accident." Reborn reminded "They're just eating, it's not like he's throwing her on the table and having his way with her." Hayato paled at that

"I'll _kill_ him!"

"Maa maa, come on Hayato." Takeshi chuckled while he stood in front of the silver haired Italian to block off his view while he smiled at him "It's okay, she's smiling, she's fine."

"It's not okay, he's _looking_ at her!" Reborn delivered a quick chop to the back of the Storm Guardian's neck as he collapsed limp into Takeshi's arms. Takeshi quickly scooped him into his hold, giving Reborn a serious look

"I'll go lie him down. You won't leave her alone will you?" Reborn nodded, he was never letting that happen again.

Even when the pair had snuck out, Reborn was always watching. The Vongola Decimo was too precious to too many people to be leaving her unchaperoned. Reborn had long since had the duty of keeping an eye on her, Tsuna much too often got herself into trouble. Reborn didn't think she could draw much more trouble if she went out of her way to try. Tsuna had many enemies, she was breaking down the systems and the traditions of the Mafia and dragging it kicking and screaming into a new era.

Reborn had done his research, this kid was just as much of a failure as Tsuna had been, he was well known to those that did know anything about the tiny Simon _famiglia_ as being kind and fair. There were not many chances they would have to pair Tsuna with someone that she might get along with. They had been friends almost immediately and not once had Reborn seen a lie in the strange eyes of the brat. Enma had screwed up and brought up bad memories for Tsuna, but he had no idea about that incident and had never meant to go grabbing at her, it had been a coincidence that his hand had caught Tsuna's breast to break her fall

Though Reborn had just seen something in the young Don's eyes when he looked at the hitman's charge, something he was glad Hayato hadn't seen. Realisation. Enma had just realised that he had fallen in love with his best friend.

Reborn smirked watching over the pair, hey if you're going to fall in love and get married it might as well be your best friend.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Enma was feeling incredibly out of place, Adelheid had insisted he go to this event as it was such a rare instance that a tiny famiglia like their own got an invitation to this sort of prestigious gathering. He had sent Tsuna a message and it seems like word had been leaked that they were discussing marriage and since Enma had been flooded with requests to come to fancy events that they had never seen a look in at before.

The entire Mafia world wanted to know just who this unknown that was to be wed to the Vongola Donna was. Tsuna had tried her best to give him some coaching to survive the event, Adelheid had also given him some tutoring and he still shuddered at the memory.

So here he was, dressed in a suit Tsuna had helped him pick out, he had been completely embarrassed when she had bought it for him, but the suit was beyond his means of disposable cash, they were a small _famiglia_ and not one that did dirty deeds for money. Hence his disposable cash was a tiny amount compared to Tsuna's

Now here he was in a room full of elite Mafioso having to put on his 'Mafia Face' while panicking inside and being watched like some sort of creature under a microscope. He could feel them all staring and making assessments. His posture was under scrutiny, he was sure that someone had pointed out his strange eyes too since there was a mutter from everyone he stepped past while they peered at him.

Enma really just wanted to run out of here and hide, but he had to do this, Adelheid had reminded him that by knowing Tsuna, and even if they weren't married they were allied with the Vongola now and he was going to be thrown into situations like this more and more.

"You're certainly gaining a lot of attention this evening, Simon wasn't it." Enma looked over at the young man that was smiling at him, something about his smile made Enma's skin crawl

"Yes. And you are?" There was just something decidedly creepy about this man, Enma did not like the way he was looking at him at all, had one of his Guardians been at his side they would have already broken a few of his bones Enma was sure. However all Guardians had to wait outside for this event; too many trigger happy Guardians in a very small space.

"Buio, Fifth of the Buio _famiglia_." Enma took the offered hand while the young Mafioso shook his hand with a smirk "What's it like to be engaged to damaged goods?" Enma's blood ran cold and his eyes flickered dark red while he tightened his grip on the other's hand, enjoying the flinch and panic in the mafioso's face

"Excuse me?" Enma had never felt this calm without going into hyper dying will mode. Right now however he felt completely calm while he studied the Mafioso he was entertaining the thought of killing

"You don't know?" Buio smirked while tearing his hand free "Guess an insignificant _famiglia_ like the Simon wouldn't be up to the current news." the young Don was feeling more then a little vindictive now, angry at being intimidated for a moment by some nobody like the Simon Decimo.

Any Mafioso in the room with even a lick of sense was backing up from that nobody, there was a dark miasma coming from him and to their horror and confusion it felt like something was pressing down on top of them without anything being there. The Simon were known for their strange powers and they were about to have a first row viewing

"If you continue insulting Tsu-hime then I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself." Enma's voice was polite and calm, but it still managed to chill the entire room to the bone. Buio of course not wanting to bow down before some small time Mafia Don refused to back down, even though his knees were shuddering at the pressure pushing down on his head that only got stronger the longer he stood before the Simon boss.

"I'm just stating the facts. Everyone knows, your fiancée is damaged goo-" not another word escaped him as the pressure increased exponentially and slammed him down to the ground. A whimper escape him while he looked up at Enma in terror. The young Don's eyes were blazing red and a rust coloured flame sparking on his forehead while he glared down at him with those strange crossed pupils

Enma quickly turned away from the man before he killed him and strode out, Adelheid and Julie both catching him when he left. Adelheid was demanding to know what had happened, they had felt his Earth Flame come to life but they had been barred from entering. Now seeing Enma look so _mad_ , they had never seen their kind gentle boss look so furious before

"They insulted Tsu-hime." Enma growled out finally as they sat in the car on their way home, Adelheid frowned deeply looking back at the bright haired Simon boss

"They actually insulted the Vongola? In front of her fiancé?" the dark haired fighter looked completely gob smacked that someone would be foolish enough to do something like that to someone that was close to Tsunahime. Then again it was definitely possible that they had thought the pair were an arranged marriage pair (Which they were) and didn't care about the other at all. Even so it had been a highly risky gamble to take.

"What did they say about the pretty _hime_?" Julie called back while he grinned back at Enma "I didn't think anything would ever get you mad~ Must have been pretty bad." Enma's fists clenched when he recalled what the bastard had said about his Tsu-hime.

"I need to contact Reborn." Enma replied, he had no idea how to contact him but he knew that Adelheid had been in contact with him, how else had she gotten the sizes. Tsuna herself had said that it was probably Reborn.

"Alright." Adelheid smacked Julie as he went to say something else, now was not the time to poke Enma, the young man was in too dangerous a mood. Instead Adelheid would just get him home and give him the number he had asked for so that he might be able to calm down

 **Kozart.E : No matter what I will always be your friend.**

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Enma shifted under the dark gaze of Tsuna's hitman advisor while he frowned over at Enma

"If you ever mention anything that we discuss here in front of dame-Tsuna, then your life is forfeit, Am I understood?" Enma could only nod quietly while peeking up at him, how the hell had Tsuna survived so long with someone as scary as this? He made Adelheid seem like a cuddly kitten in comparison.

"The incident that _schifezza_ spoke of was a few years ago. A Mafioso managed to drug Tsunahime and assault her. However the brat fought like a demon and we interrupted and _dealt_ with the _bastardo_ before anything too traumatising could happen." (Trash, filth, disgusting thing - and Bastard) Reborn spoke the facts in a dead detached voice, his eyes were distant and there was a twist of rage on his lips that scared Enma "We apprehended him and then took out anyone from his _famiglia_ that had assisted in the planning and execution of the act for crimes against the Vongola."

Reborn would never forget though, Tsuna sitting in the corner her clothes torn and bruises on her throat and skin while she sobbed and hugged herself protectively. Takeshi had been the first to move, hurrying to Tsuna and wrapping his black jacket around her small shaking shoulders while Hayato beat into the Mafioso with his bare hands, Reborn planning many ways of skinning and torturing the bastard that had hurt Tsuna. Ryohei had moved as soon as Takeshi had and hurried over to Tsuna to heal her up, her sob had stopped him while she fumbled back from him in fear when his hands approached her. Reborn would never forget that incident, and he would never again let Tsuna out of his sight around other Mafioso. Tsuna's tears were the only thing that could still affect him like that and hike up his protective instincts to a homicidal level

In fact that event had left the Guardians all in overprotective mode, Mukurou had ended up dealing with the stupid man that had hurt the Sky personally. It had taken a long time for him to finally die. The _famiglia_ that had started the war had no chance at all. Rumours had still circulated claiming that they had declared war on the _famiglia_ and wiped them out because their Donna was now _damaged_ _goods_.

No one ever said it to their faces of course, but the rumours were all over the place. The marriage offers had dropped off for a while until it was confirmed that Tsuna wasn't pregnant from the incident. The Vongola had been tight lipped about the situation so everyone had drawn their own conclusions that the Donna had been completely brutalised. Vongola never made mention of the topic except for advising that to speak a word in front of Tsuna meant death. So the rumours had continued to circulate

Tsuna had told them to ignore it, even if they spoke the truth of what happened there was no way that they would be believed, other _famiglia_ would just agree in front of them and go continue the rumours behind their back. Tsuna just wanted to forget it so she had just told them to leave it alone.

"What would you have done if I said she was _damaged_ _goods_?" Reborn asked spitting out the term, he hated those words almost as much as he hated any trash that would dare do such a thing to a woman. He was however curious to know exactly what Enma's answer would have been had he said that yes, Tsuna had been hurt on their watch. Even if they were slow on the uptake her Guardians would never let that happen to her, not then and not ever. It had been a wake up to her Guardians however that they needed to keep a closer eye on Tsuna, yes she was strong, but she was also too trusting sometimes.

"Had her participation been consensual I would have not cared. Tsuna deserves to be happy...However had it not...I would have asked where exactly the man was so I could have my go at him for hurting her." Reborn smirked internally and nodded to the young man. Well, that bought the Simon Don some brownie points with Reborn

"You pass." Reborn noted while Enma tilted his head curiously at the hitman, Reborn sighing, the brat was just as bad as Tsuna was when she was in her normal mode. They had just set up Tsuna with a male clone of herself.

 _I shudder to think what traits they'll pass to their children. An entirely new generation of dame uke bosses._

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

I apologise for the wait, been sick and well, I have trouble writing when I'm blerg.

However, I have done another chapter of Wide Open Sky~ Ended up getting a bit more dark then I intended but I don't always control what I type. Sometimes it kinda runs away from me.

There might only be another one or two chapters but it gets a lot fluffier after this.

What do people think of the new divider, it looked like a pacifier so I kinda stole it from the Korean Hangul for Heh

As always a huge thanks to the all the fabulous people that favourited and followed and an even bigger yay and thank you to the fantastic people that spent a moment to review.

Kademe

FallenBird

annaita816

X4857X

Aozora27

MariaHikari

ChungChungla

zairaswift

Giotto27

Until next time~


End file.
